veraigofandomcom-20200213-history
JellyBrain
JellyBrain (ゼリーブレイン'' ー'' Jerībureinu)' is a main protagonist in the CS:GO series. He is a complicated Android/Parasite that was created to prevent the complete extinction of his mother-race. Personality Never fully-developed, JellyBrain is constantly malfunctioning - especially his speech mechanism - resulting in humiliation during battle, and utter uselessness as a whole. He is quick to escape and hide from his enemies, and is never able to keep calm when in stressful situations. Biography Background JellyBrain is another Artificial-Intelligence created by Dr. Myuu on Planet Plant. After the extinction of the Tuffle Race on Planet Plant, JellyBrain was sent to Earth in an incubator by the last survivor of the Tuffle Race ,Baby, as a last resort to prevent the complete extinction of the Artificial-Intelligence population. JellyBrain was found by his sibling, Vertex, in a war zone, where they have taken over human bodies of Japanese soldiers. As it turned out, those Japanese soldiers were very skilled warriors. JellyBrain was then reached out by Zook, who has believed in his abilities to make the world a better place, and enlisted him into their CS:GO clan; Veraigo. ''CS:GO-Z Clutch-Master Saga Throughout the saga he can be heard complimenting the Z Fighters. When Yugo attempted to teach JellyBrain and the rest of the gang a new fighting method, JellyBrain was, unbeknownst to Yugo, taking it lightly as if it were some sort of joke, further proving that he was programmed to befriend the humans and not to learn from them. JellyBrain's speech function would gradually malfunction, to which Yugo and Blacksome responded with mockery. JellyBrain continued to deny ever misspeaking, to no avail. JellyBrain later witnessed Forzz's unique abilities and began plotting to take over his body. When JellyBrain finally took the chance, his speech malfunctioned again, and he was able to control Forzz's body very briefly; chiefly due to Forzz's Godly ki. During a Danger Zone mission, JellyBrain planted a bomb in an attempt to eliminate two enemies. Once the bomb blew up, both enemies indeed vanished, and he ended up laughing in a maniacal manner, closely resembling the laugh of Wheatley; an Aperture Science Personality Core. Yet again, JellyBrain exposed his Android side, although Yugo fails to notice this time and time again. Due to his "nature" of refusing orders from anyone who isn't Dr. Myuu, JellyBrain would occasionally fail to cooperate with his teammates. Sometimes his malfunctions do come in handy, however, most notably when he was the last man standing and there was only one enemy left to eliminate, JellyBrain randomly jumped in the air and turned around, only to find the enemy right behind him and ended up successfully completing the mission. Zook was quick to claim that JellyBrain was lucky because "Goku was inside" of him, gently implying that JellyBrain just might have a quirk that would actually allow him to pull off such a move. In a later segment, during the "Who Wants To Be A Global Elite" show, it was revealed that JellyBrain possesses the ability to go Super Vegetarian -- an ability that allows him to tap into a newer, stronger form, since he was not programmed to be a carnivore. Evidently, he was able to eliminate two enemies with just one pistol, whereas Yugo miserably failed to defeat one of those enemies with a powerful pump-shotgun of his own, from point blank range. While out on a mission to defend an Italian pipeline site, JellyBrain had begun getting flashbacks. As it turned out, Dr. Myuu had planted voice messages inside of JellyBrain that would randomly activate, so that JellyBrain would not forget how to operate during times of distress. JellyBrain had received 3 separate messages, 2 of which were created due to a malfunction and thus, were made up by his corrupted brain. The first (false) message said "Remember Jelly, girls don't like a soyboy", to which JellyBrain responded with utter disbelief. The second (false) message said "Remember Jelly, there are no good games for Linux!", to which he responded with disgust, knowing that he himself runs on the Linux Operating System. The third (and real) message said "Remember Jelly, B is easy to defend!", to which he responded with excitement and enthusiasm. It is unknown what the B stood for, however that did not stop him from powering up to a Super Vegetarian and beating his enemies to a pulp. Later in another mission, an ally of Veraigo had mistaken JellyBrain for an enemy and striked him. JellyBrain lost his temper and began smashing the ground in anger, thus transforming back to his base form. Zook, who had been on high alert ever since JellyBrain's first transformation, quickly took notice of the situation and prepared a plan to help JellyBrain recover his abilities. His plan was to collect the 7 Dragon Balls, and ask Shenron to give JellyBrain the means to become stronger. Unfortunately for them, Shenron was unable to grant the wish since the powers would exceed JellyBrain's "natural" abilities. Zook decided to take matters into his own hands, and sacrificed his own skills for JellyBrain when he asked Shenron to temporarily switch between JellyBrain's powers and his own. The wish has been granted, and the parasite went on a killing-spree, leaving no one at mercy; including his closest ally, Yugo. Jelly had inadvertently attacked him once the Dragon Balls' powers finally faded away. This outcome was frowned upon by Alpha and Blacksome, who had been watching JellyBrain from afar. They had then begun plotting to make a change within Veraigo. Teamwork, Nostalgia and Wallhack Saga (Filler) In most of his appearances he could be heard using his Telepathy abilities to communicate with Yugo, in order to finally convince him that he is indeed an Android, and not just another human being. He did so by telling him his Steam Guard Code, which is made up of random numbers and letters. Jelly would succeed more often than not. In addition, his speech mechanism would continue to malfunction, most notably when he said "mingwan" instead of "wingman". CS:GO-GT Jellyndia Saga It seemed that things went back to normal - the Z Fighters were giving it their all in their battles. However, Zook has yet again implied that he is sometimes able to see the future; he sang a song for JellyBrain, hinting that a terrible occurrence is going to take place soon - he was not wrong. Alpha and Blacksome were finally executing their plan: the riddance of JellyBrain. They were supposed to watch over the Dragon Balls, as was ordered by Zook, however they decided to use them for a groundbreaking wish - one that would completely revamp their organization. They had summoned Shenron - a Dragon whose purpose is to grant the wish of those who collect the 7 Dragon balls. Alpha asked the dragon to send JellyBrain to a far away country by the name of India. As the dragon was granting their wish, Zook had come running in an attempt to prevent the dragon from giving them a hand. Unfortunately for him, he was late, and the dragon had already teleported JellyBrain far from his team's presence. Jelly's only reaction was to shout -- he shouted as hard as he could. Unbeknownst to him, his loud voice traveled long distances in a very quick manner. When Yugo heard it, he immediately felt that something is wrong. Thanks to the feelings he had for JellyBrain, Yugo managed to tap into a new transformation: Autonomous Ultra Instinct. Techniques and Special Abilities *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Possession '''Possession] – As a parasite, JellyBrain is able to switch back to his Brain Form and possess the bodies of other beings. *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Healing Healing] – JellyBrain may use his cybernetic abilities to heal his allies. He healed Yugo's critical injuries when they first met. *'Data Conversion and Storage' – JellyBrain is capable of getting and storing data in his head, as he did with Yugo's Steam Guard code. However, upon JellyBrain's death, anything he has stored is released. Transformations *'Super Vegetarian' – Dr. Myuu programmed a transformation into JellyBrain that would boost all of his fighting abilities as a last resort. Due to a malfunction, he is able to transform only when Yugo is in danger.